The present invention relates to new and improved method and apparatus for connecting an article with a support structure.
Fasteners, which may be referred to as clips, have been utilized to mount articles on a support structure. Specifically, the fasteners have been utilized to mount an article on an instrument panel of a vehicle. The available space for a fastener on an instrument panel or other portion of a vehicle may be very limited. Therefore, it is desirable to have the fastener take up as little space as possible.
When force is applied to an article connected with an instrument panel of a vehicle or other support structure, the force may tend to pull the fastener from the support structure. This may result in disconnection of the article from the support structure. It is desirable to have the fastener resist a relatively large withdrawal force to prevent unintended disconnection of an article from the support structure. Known fasteners which have been utilized to connect an article with a support structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,056,193 and 7,552,516.